


Love Making You

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Prompts [109]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Cuddles, Fluff, Implied Bondage, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Jace decides to decorate the loft. Magnus does not appreciate it too much.





	Love Making You

Shadowhunters || Malace || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Love Making You || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Love Making You

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, cuddles, Christmas nonsense, bondage

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: "Come over here and make me." for Malace.

Jace decides to decorate the loft. Magnus does not appreciate it too much.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Love Making You_

"Puppy. Angel. _Jace_. Take that abomination down right now."

"Come over here and make me", dared Jace stubbornly.

Magnus glared, arms crossed over his chest. His loft looked absolutely horrifying. Jace Herondale, in all of his glory, had decided to decorate it for Christmas. Now, Magnus knew his blonde was very... extra. The sheer amount of candles and nonsensical decorations in his room prior to moving into the master bedroom with Magnus and Alec had given that away already. But Magnus' loft did not need two hundred candles all over the place, golden and red decorative ornaments everywhere. It looked ridiculously tacky and overly sparkly.

"Very well, my angel. But remember: _You_ decided to challenge _me_."

Jace frowned where he stood on a latter to put up mistletoe – golden-painted mistletoe, seriously, Jace? Magnus stalked over to his boyfriend and with one quick movement did he throw his blonde over his shoulder. Jace made a startled oof-sound, followed by a yelp when Magnus smacked his butt. Magnus was holding onto Jace by the legs, resting one hand on Jace's butt as he carried the Shadowhunter off toward the bedroom.

"He—ey. Put me _down_. What do you think you're doing there, Bane?! Put. Me. Down!"

"You challenged me. I am just... making you stop", hummed Magnus pleased. "Wait and see."

/break\

How was the pre-Christmas time always so hectic? It was as though demons and assholes decided to act up even more. Alec was so insanely exhausted by the time he _finally_ got home. Though days when his parabatai had off were always harder on him too. Even now that he was the head of the Institute and technically not going out on missions with Jace anymore; just knowing Jace close-by helped him. And Magnus hadn't shown his gorgeous face all day either. Not that the High Warlock wasn't busy himself, but occasionally he'd find some silly reason to drop by and just... see Alec.

"I'm home?", called Alec out curiously as he entered the dark living room.

He noted the excessive decorations as he made his way down the hall and toward the bedroom. Were his boyfriends not at home at all...? Shedding his jacket and kicking his shoes off, Alec entered their bedroom just to pause. Apparently, they were home after all.

"Hello, darling", whispered Magnus lowly, a sly grin on his face.

"You look like the Cheshire Cat", muttered Alec fondly. "What did you _do_ to him...?"

The smile Magnus offered him was all teeth. His make-up was smudged and his hair messy, sweat covering his body. Jace beneath him was in no better shape. There were bite-marks and hickeys all over the blonde's torso, his hair a total mess as he slept soundly, snuggled up to Magnus.

"...Did you use garlands to tie him to the bed...?", asked Alec doubtfully.

"I used whatever was available", shrugged Magnus unapologetically.

Alec sighed and got out of his jeans before collapsing on Magnus' other side. He pulled the High Warlock close so he could kiss Magnus. Magnus made a pleased sound, grasping Alec by the neck and playing with the dark hair at the base of Alec's neck as he held the archer close.

"I should have never told you how to knock him out", hummed Alec amused.

"Oh, but my love, we _share_ everything", gasped Magnus mischievously.

Eyes flashing golden, Magnus slowly, deliberately, ran his fingers along Jace's side. The sleeping blonde grumbled and curled closer together toward Magnus. Smiling fondly, Magnus untied Jace to properly pull the blonde against himself. Sleeping Jace was always very cuddly and also very serene. The secret to knocking Jace out were repeated orgasms, overwhelming him with pleasure until he'd just be compliant. Alec had been the first one to notice, one night when Magnus had been gone for a couple days on High Warlock business and the Shadowhunters had been bored out of their minds without their boyfriend.

"What did he do, Mag?", asked Alec amused, getting more comfortable.

"He made my loft look like a Christmas tree vomited all over it", grunted Magnus displeased. "What's with that? Didn't expect Jace to be that much into the Christmas-spirit."

"Maybe he's overcompensating", shrugged Alec thoughtfully and reached out to run his fingers through Jace's hair. "With everything that's happened this year...? How Robert and Maryse behaved...? With Robert and Max out in Los Angeles, Maryse doing... who knows what in the mundie world now. Our family kind of... fell apart over this year. Over the things... Jace, not being a Wayland, how Maryse and Robert reacted to that..."

Magnus frowned at that and caressed Jace's cheek. "What do you say, we invite Imogen over for Christmas dinner? Isabelle and Maxwell? Oh, never mind, how about we just invite everyone?"

"That sounds... nice", hummed Alec with a small smile.

"Just the family", smiled Magnus, kissing Alec's forehead.

Alec's smile softened as he nuzzled into Magnus' chest, watching how Jace's eyelids slowly fluttered open. The blonde looked sleepy and disoriented for a moment, before their eyes met. A content smile spread over Jace's lips when he recognized his parabatai.

"Alec", hummed Jace contently and leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey there, gorgeous", chuckled Alec as he met Jace half-way and kissed him. "You good?"

"Mo—ore than good", groaned Jace and stretched widely.

"Magnus took good care of you?", asked Alec teasingly.

"Ye—es", confirmed Jace and tilted his head up to kiss Magnus. "Hey there, Mag."

"Hello, angel", replied Magnus, voice soft as he pulled Jace and Alec closer. "Sure you're okay? You went out pretty quickly. I didn't push you too far, did I?"

"You're perfect, it was perfect, all's perfect, stop fussing", huffed Jace, nuzzling into Magnus.

It made Alec smile even more. He rested his cheek on Magnus' chest and watched how Jace nibbled along Magnus' jawline, sneaking a kiss once or twice. How did he deserve not one but _two_ gorgeous, loving boyfriends who also looked just _so_ perfect together...? He must have zoned out for a moment, because suddenly he had Jace caressing his arm inquisitively.

"Still with us, parabatai?", asked Jace, nudging Alec gently.

"Always", whispered Alec softly. "Always with you two."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Door 21 holds hints at naughtiness yet still fluff. Good combo? ;)


End file.
